maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Iggyvolz/iMagine update: 0.02
I was expecting at least a week for the features I had planned but they went quick! Since I don't want to hold myself up, let's bundle it up and call it a release! Here is the release SWF for 0.02! I re-did the versioning system. I expect to do one to two releases per week with a few key features in each. I'll be gone all day Thursday so no new commits that day. Up for 0.03 is documentation as well as cleaning up a couple bugs. We'll also be adding a couple useful tests (checking if 2 equals isn't going to help us that much :p) Future plans are to put in all of Tony's dream creatures by 0.04, all of Edyn's dream creatures by 0.05, and all of Strag's dream creatures by 0.06, in addition to features within those releases. =This release (0.02)= Features Catch phrases (#5) I added the following catch phrases to the game, being said directly after magining: *Let the fur fly! (Furok) *Hang on! (Ugger) *Whose noggin needs knockin'? (Freep) Ugger & Freep (#6) Ugger and Freep are in the game now, as well as their respective signature moves. Display Energy (#7) The getenergy function shows energy for the currently selected subject. The getenergy(all) function shows energy for all people! Bug fixes No stack overflow on no return If a function does not return, the InputParser does not keep running the function in hopes of a return. This was fixed the moment it was noticed and it should not have any effect on gameplay. Known bugs Crash on attempt to run variable (#9) The game will crash if you attempt to run a function on a game object that is a variable (e.g. i.energy). This should trigger the "What is XYZ" message. =Future plans= Next release (0.03) Fix #9 See above. Documentation (#10) The game and functions need adequate documentation. The old documentation might be a good place to start. Tests (#11) We need more game-relevant tests. 0.04 Tony's dream creatures (#12) We need all of Tony's dream creatures in for 0.04. They are: *Alaban *Baby Orathan *Baldar *Cave Rudwot (No known moves) *Djarmander * Epik (See #2) *Forest Plith (No known moves) *Furok (already in, but needs full moveset) *Googathan *Grass Etiki *Heppeswip *Hubram (No known moves) *Obsis *Parathin *River Abaquist * Rokreeper (This will need custom implementation) *Severos (No known moves) 0.05 Edyn's dream creatures (#13) We need all of Edyn's dream creatures in for 0.05. They are: *Ugger (already in, but needs full moveset) *Balamant *Bisiwog *Brub *Drowl * Epik (See #2) *Leaf Chogo *Stagadan *Forest Plith *Drush *Grass Etiki *Silth Giant (No known moves) *Rudwot *Szhar *Carillion * Rokreeper (Needs custom implementation) 0.06 Strag's dream creatures (#14) We need all of Strag's dream creatures in for 0.06. They are: * Epik (See #2) *Foamotos *Forest Plyth (No known moves) *Freep *Garganor (No known moves) *Hubrum (No known moves) *Ice Arboll *Mossowing (No known moves) *Ocean Strider *Primroot *Saranther *Szhar *Toad Dog *Vulbor * Rokreeper (Needs custom implementation) Category:Blog posts